Mario
Wii U Daisy returns as a playable character in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Like in previous console versions of the Mario & Sonic series and unlike the 3DS version of this game, Daisy is playable in every event. Daisy appears a few times in the game's intro. She is first seen with the rest of Team Mario (excluding Dry Bowser who is replaced with Boom Boom here). She appears a second time in the Duel Volleyball Event on the same team as Peach, competing against Rouge and Blaze. Daisy has special victory animations with Peach and Blaze if paired with either of them and winning a team event with them. They are the same animations from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Daisy has received three pieces of artwork for this game so far. One of them depicts Daisy in her swimsuit (also used for the 3DS version). Another depicts Daisy in her winter outfit, used for the Equestrian event in the summer Olympics, The last one shows Daisy in her classic sport outfit, although this art was also used in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, but Nintendo never showed the artwork outside of the game. The player can also unlock the flags for the playable Mario & Sonic characters by encountering them in at least a level 2 Tournament, and then talking to them in the game's over-world, and viewing them in the Pousada (where Big the Cat is) also gives a short bio for each character. Daisy's bio says: The peppy princess of Sarasaland is having a blast at the Olympic Games! In her downtime, she plans to chow down at fine restaurants and maybe get a little shopping in with Peach. Daisy is mentioned in Rosalina's bio, in which it simply says that Rosalina is taller than her and Peach. In addition to this, this is the first game to suggest a possible friendship between Daisy and Rosalina, as one of Daisy's dialogue in the game mentions her. Daisy says: "I'm also glad I didn't join Peach and Rosalina on that shopping trip of theirs. I'll save that bit of fun until AFTER I'm crowned champion!" You can also unlock the ability to play as Daisy in all Tournament Modes, the Copacabana Beach, and Carnival Challenges. To do this, you need to beat all Level 3 Tournaments with a bronze medal or higher. 3DS In the 3DS version of the game, there is a limit to seven characters (including the Mii) that a player can play as per sport. While Mario, Sonic, and the Mii are playable in event, every veteran character from previous installments (including Daisy) are playable in two events each, four if the Plus Events are counted. Daisy is playable in Football (Soccer) and Rhythmic Gymnastics. Football (Soccer) In Football, Daisy can use a special move. Once used, a giant orange glowing heart quickly expands to the entire screen, where several other small orange hearts appear shortly after. After the hearts build up, the screen zooms out and Daisy kicks the ball, screaming one of two select phrases. Although the special shot involves hearts to charge up, after Daisy kicks the ball, a trail of flowers can be seen leaving from the ball. Whether Daisy's heart power caused the petals to appear is unknown. The end result of Daisy's charged shot sends a ball with great force in a set direction. The ball can be kicked from far distances and still make it in to the goal from the other side of the playing field. In addition, each character playable in football ''comes with a preset selection of teammates. As an example, if the player chooses Mario, Mario's teammates will always be Toads, Yoshi's teammates will always be Yoshis, etc. Daisy's teammates are red, blue, yellow, green, and light blue Birdos. Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop Daisy appears in her swimsuit in this event, where the player must press the correct buttons at the right time to perform Daisy's tricks with the hoop and dance moves correctly. Daisy's hoop is specially colored for her, with orange stripes over a white base (in comparison to Amy's hoop, which is pink with white stripes, for example). Throughout the performance, Daisy can perform the splits and other gymnastic tricks, emphasizing her flexibility and technique. At the end of a performance, Daisy waves to the audience. Aside from the start (before beginning to dance), Daisy appears to have the same facial expression with her mouth wide open throughout the entire performance (possibly due to 3DS limitations preventing complex facial expressions). Road to Rio The 3DS version of this game includes a Story Mode known as ''Road to Rio, which Daisy has a major role in. Daisy consistently appears throughout the story, interacting with other characters and contributing to the overall events. Below is a detailed list of Daisy's appearances and interactions in the story mode of the game: '''The story depends which gym is chosen. A player can choose for Mario's gym or Sonic's gym. If Sonic's gym is chosen, the player will have to defeat Daisy in football/soccer near the end of the story. The following story will play if Mario's gym is chosen. ' The story begins on Copacabana, the central main island, where the Mii player is introduced to the basics. After a brief introduction on how the Road to Rio mode works, the player is taken to another island named Maracanã. On Maracanã, after finishing 110m hurdles and meeting Silver, the player’s Mii will run into Peach and Daisy ''(pictured right), shortly after. Daisy says that "Winning an Olympic gold medal is no easy feat". She then proposes to work together to go for the gold, and that all they ask is that the player will help them out, too. If the player goes back into the stadium and beats Silver, Daisy will congratulate the Mii along with Peach. Daisy then says "Fantastic! You got a gold medal already! You're really something else! Keep this up, and you could have another medal to add to your collection tomorrow.", and the day in the Road to Rio ends. During the second day, Daisy initially has little interaction with the player. At the start of Day 2, Peach tells the player that Daisy wanted to speak to them. Daisy can be seen hanging around on the sidewalk just above the sign depicting Mario and Sonic, next to Mario’s house (pictured). Daisy will then tell the player about rumors of ghost sightings around Copacabana. She will ask the player to find out what it's about. After the player defeats Tails and Cream in Beach Volleyball, Daisy will appear at the entrance alongside Peach, Tails, Cream, and Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong, Peach, and Daisy can be seen congratulating the Mii player on their win against Tails and Cream. Briefly after, the second day ends. At the start of the third day, the player is immediately greeted by Daisy, who is alone on another new island.She says that today the Gymnastics events will be held in Barra. Blaze then appears, who will be the player's opponent in the finals. Once the player beats Blaze at Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop, Daisy congratulates the player and then says there is a problem. Toad then explains that all gold medals Mario and Sonic won over the years were in a hall, but they were all stolen. Daisy says that if everyone found out about it, it'd be mayhem. At the beginning of the fourth day, Daisy appears immediately again, but is now on the Main island of Copacabana, in front of Mario's gym, and says that today's long jump event will be held in the Olympic Stadium. She also says that the player is probably curious about the missing medals and the ghost sightings, but that the Games come first. Espio then arrives. If the player beats the Miis in the prelims, Peach, Daisy and Espio congratulate the player. The player then can challenge Espio at the same sport, if the Mii wins, Daisy congratulates the player. The fourth day then ends. Daisy is absent in Day 5. On the sixth, which is at Barra, Peach and Daisy together greet the Mii player, and say that today the swimming event will be held. Daisy says that the player has to beat Amy Rose. After the player finishes the event, the sixth day plays out a bit more with a match of Bowser at Golf, where Daisy does not make an appearance in this second half of the sixth day. During the seventh day, if the player beats Bowser in golf then goes to Maracanã island, the player is greeted by Peach, Toad, Mario, Daisy, and Donkey Kong, who all congratulate the player on retrieving the stolen medals from Bowser. The characters wonder why Bowser stole the medals, where Daisy suggests, "Maybe he wanted all the gold medals for himself to try to prove to the world he's the greatest?". Shortly after, the ending scene begins. At the end of the Story Mode game, Daisy can be seen thrusting her hands in the air in encouragement for the player's success alongside Amy, Blaze, and Peach. After this ending congratulatory screen, the game goes to the credits, which includes pictures of characters from various events while listing the names of the people who contributed toward the game's development. Daisy appears in a picture depicting her running near Birdo to set up a shot. Other The game has Achievements, and completing achievements unlock pieces of a puzzle featuring the characters in the game. One piece will be unlocked once all three achievements assigned to it are completed. Daisy appears on this puzzle alongside Peach. Oddly, Daisy appears to look a bit taller than Peach even though Daisy is shorter than Peach. A Daisy suit can be unlocked in the Road to Rio mode. Every suit based on a playable character share the same stats as that specific character, so the Daisy Suit has the same stats as Daisy. Arcade Daisy is confirmed to be a playable character in the Arcade version of the game. In the official game trailer, it shows Daisy in her sports outfit waving to the crowd. Towards the end of the video, Daisy is shown off in her swimsuit, performing gymnastic tricks. Trivia * In the 3DS version, Daisy is the only female character besides the female Mii to be playable in football. * In the Wii U version, Daisy has the most strength of all non-guest speed characters. * Daisy is one of the few playable Mario character to receive new artwork for this game. Other characters include Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Donkey Kong, and Rosalina. * This is the second time Wendy's rivalry with Daisy has been acknowledged. The first time was Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U. * Daisy receives a mention in Rosalina's in game bio. * Although not present in the game's 3DS version Daisy uses her winter wear for the Equestrian event. * Daisy uses three different outfits in the Wii U version being her winter wear, her sports outfit and her leotard, she uses two of these in the 3DS version being her sports outfit for the Football event and her leotard for the Gymnastics event. Gallery CharacterSelect.png|Daisy's stats shown when one hovers over her on the character selection screen for Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop HoopFlawless.png HoopSlay.png Daisy preforming.jpg|Daisy preforming Rhythmic Gymnastics in the Wii U version of the game Daisy in Rosalina's bio.jpg|Daisy's mention in Rosalina's in game bio Mario and Sonic at the RIO 2016 olympic Games.jpg|Daisy in the Wii U version's opening See the main gallery for more. Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Games Category:Sports games